There are a number of different devices known in the art that are capable of creating and allowing interaction with virtual environments. Examples of these include near-to-eye glasses, helmets, and gloves. However, these are complicated and expensive, and not well suited for everyday use.
Microprojector technology has advanced considerably in the recent years, and microprojectors are now capable of being implemented in mobile phones such that they may be hand-held in use. However, there is little in the way of prior art for providing devices that can utilise microprojectors to create virtual environments.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/embodiments of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.